


falling in love like i’m slipping

by breakingmyrulesagain



Series: lawyer au [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Bingo Square: Lawyers AU, Lawyer Jackson, M/M, Pining, admin services bambam, admin services yugyeom, lawyer jb, legal assistant jinyoung, legal assistant youngjae, will add more tags and characters as the i add more chapters hehe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2019-10-04 23:31:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17313887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakingmyrulesagain/pseuds/breakingmyrulesagain
Summary: a week of lawyer jb pining after his assistant and best friend, park jinyoung. their friends and colleagues have had enough.Note: Events are not in chronological order.





	1. Friday

**Author's Note:**

> because i'm a mess of a person and I can't really write a whole chaptered fic, i present to you a series of drabbles instead!
> 
> as always, thank u for indulging my endless ramblings regarding this whole au, [joey!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marchtwentyfour/pseuds/marchtwentyfour)
> 
> alsooo title taken from really really by winner

 

It was Friday. Jaebum didn’t particularly hate Fridays; it’s the prelude to the incoming weekend for most, but then again, you technically don’t have a full weekend off when you’re in the legal profession. There’s always a case to review, documents to type up, and research to be done.

Like today. Today, he had to get up half an hour earlier than usual to get things done so he could _mostly_ be free for the weekend. Typing out a quick list of things he needed to buy on his way home later _(eggs, bread, toothpaste,_ ** _coffee beans_** _, cat food)_ , he was surprised to see his colleague, Jackson, and his colleague’s assistant, Youngjae, fiddling with something on his desk.

“Uh,” Jaebum cleared his throat and watched as the two men jerked and immediately spun around to face him, faces like deers caught in the headlight and trying their best to shield the item away from sight. It was Jackson who spoke first.

“Morning, hyung! You’re a little early today?” The younger lawyer tilted his head and furrowed his brows, looking at the older one questioningly.

Jaebum moved to the left to get a better look at the mysterious item but Youngjae jerked his body to shield it away from sight. He huffs out an exasperated sigh and rolls his eyes. It was early. _Way_ too early for this.

“I’m gonna need at least one cup of coffee before I deal with all,” Jaebum waves a hand at the two men, “this.”

“Wait!” Jackson’s shrill voice filled his office and stops him mid-turn. The older man turns and sees his colleague waving frantically to someone outside. Moments later, he hears the soft whoosh of his door opening then closing and hears gentle footsteps coming to a halt beside him.

“What’s all this?” Jinyoung’s smoky voice fills his ears.

Jackson ignores the question and claps his hands. Loudly. God, it was giving Jaebum a headache. _Way too fucking early._

“Great! Everybody’s here! Without further ado,” Both Jackson and his assistant slide away to reveal a huge box with a blue bow on top.

“Ta da!” Youngjae digs in his pockets for some confetti and throws it everywhere. Jaebum can hear his assistant’s annoyed grumbling about cleaning up the mess later.

Jackson gently shoves them forward to the desk and squeals as they both open the gift. Jinyoung carefully unwraps the gift, making sure not to mess up the office any further. They both gape as the item is slowly unwrapped.

“Jackson, what-” Jaebum starts but the younger male cuts him off.

“Don’t worry about it, hyung. Everybody pitched in so it wasn’t, like, too expensive.” Jaebum was too surprised to even berate the younger man for cutting him off.

“A coffee machine, Jackson hyung? Really?” Jinyoung turned to the lawyer with wide eyes.

Jackson crossed his arms and smirked.

“Yeah. I mean, we’re all sick of your weird mating ritual in front of the coffee maker every damn morning.”

“It was cute at first but it’s getting downright painful at this point.” Youngjae piped in, nodding sagely.

Jinyoung glared at the younger assistant.

“Everybody agreed that you needed to have your own coffee maker so you can stop hogging the communal one in the pantry,” Jackson started.

“And so we don’t have to see you eye fucking each other or being disgusting every mo-” Jaebum was already lunging at the younger lawyer before he could finish what he was saying and then they were chasing each other out the door.

Youngjae just sighed and watched the two lawyers chase each other around their floor.

“M-mating…. ritual?” Jinyoung squeaked.

The younger assistant watched his face go red, realizing the implication of what they said. Jinyoung whined and covered his face, crumpling into a heap on Jaebum’s desk.

Hearing Jackson and Jaebum’s excessive screaming from the outside and seeing Jinyoung repeatedly hit his head on the desk, Youngjae heaved another sigh. He needed coffee. And 2 shots of tequila. And new friends.


	2. Wednesday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is my favorite chapter so far hehe

It was the third Wednesday of the month, which meant that Mrs. Hwang had an appointment today. Jaebum was looking forward for this appointment since Mrs. Hwang was one of their better clients. He came in to the office and was greeted with his assistant’s smile and a small note being passed over.

“Mrs. Hwang called me to remind you of your 2PM appointment to finalize things over.” Jaebum read over the note and nodded along to his assistant’s instructions while walking to his office.

Jaebum got out his client’s file and started going through everything, preparing for their meeting later. The gentle clunk of a mug being put down on his table pulled him out of his zone and he sees Jinyoung with another smile on his face, a pile of documents in one hand and a steaming mug of coffee in another. Jaebum spots his favorite mug (if it happened to be a dorky cat mug that Bambam from Administrative services got him for his birthday last year then so be it) and returns his assistant’s smile with one of his own.

Jinyoung steps closer and carefully drops the pile of papers on his desk.

“Mr. Son sent these over as per your request.” Jinyoung stated, pointing to the files.

Jaebum just nods and mutters a quick thanks before going back to his computer to type.

  
“Hyung.”

“Hmm?”

He barely has any time to prepare when a sandwich was thrown at his chest. He holds it up and sees a post it stuck on the ziplock wrapper

_Good morning, Atty. Im! Hope you enjoy your breakfast today! - Ahyeon <3 _

“Ahyeon-ssi told me to give it to you earlier.” Jinyoung said in a clipped tone.

Jaebum looked up and saw his assistant smiling but something felt off about it so he nodded and informed Jinyoung he’ll thank Ahyeon later. Jinyoung nodded stiffly and bowed before turning around and leaving, the door swishing a bit louder than normal from the force of Jinyoung’s pull.

The lawyer just watched him until he reached his cubicle and he can see Jinyoung slump and put away a blue lunch box beside his usual red one. He sees Jackson bounding over, presumably to pester Jinyoung or steal some food. Jackson spots the second lunchbox and starts opening it but Jinyoung immediately grabs it, closing the lid and putting it away. Jaebum sees Jinyoung saying something to Jackson that has his colleague turning his head to look at him. He raises one thick brow and that apparently has Jackson doubling over in laughter (god, he’s so noisy Jaebum can even hear him from his desk) and Jinyoung’s ears turning red. He sees his assistant glance over at him and immediately look away, his hair covering his eyes but his cheeks burning an alarming shade of pink.

Thankfully, Youngjae comes over and physically manhandles Jackson away from his assistant. Jinyoung turns his chair, back facing the lawyer and slumps in his cubicle so Jaebum goes back to Mrs. Hwang’s case, fully immersing himself in his work but tucks away the image of Jinyoung’s red cheeks and embarrassed face away for his break time.

Jaebum was too busy typing up his arguments, only taking short bathroom breaks when two sharp knocks interrupt him. Jinyoung’s head peeks in, the younger man adjusting his glasses.  
  
“Mrs. Hwang is here.”

The lawyer motions for them to come in, quickly saving his document and arranging the files. Mrs. Hwang comes in, carrying her 2 year old son, Hyunjin, in her arms. The woman bows and greets the lawyer, gently bouncing her son in her arms. The baby turns his head and looks at Jaebum, tilting his head cutely and staring at him. The lawyer gives the child a stiff nod before gesturing for his client to sit down in one of the chairs in front of his desk. Jinyoung comes in a moment later, setting down a mug of hot tea in front of the woman and another cup of coffee beside the lawyer (this time in a more neutral white mug instead of his usual morning one). Jaebum watches as Jinyoung smiles at the baby and mutters a quiet bye to Hyunjin in a cute voice. It is possible that Jaebum’s heart is melting but he forces himself to look at his client, currently fighting for full custody of her son.

Ten minutes into the discussion, Hyunjin starts fussing, obviously bored with just sitting and watching the two adults talk. The baby starts crying and twisting in his mother’s arms, a sure sign of wanting to be let down to play. Mrs. Hwang apologizes and whispers to her son, the baby refusing to listen and crying even harder.

He hears Jinyoung come in and drop a few files beside him that he requested to be printed for the meeting. Currently, Hyunjin has twisted his way to his knees on the floor and crying to his mother. Jaebum watches Jinyoung crouch down and ask the baby what’s wrong, brandishing a packet of biscuits. Hyunjin, obviously cranky but curious, stops his crying and looks at the assistant. Jinyoung smiles and shakes the packet, asking if the baby wants one. The baby nods, sniffling and rubbing at his eyes. The assistant smiles and looks up at the baby’s mother.

“I could take him outside to the play area and keep him company while you finish your meeting.” Mrs. Hwang’s shoulders drop down in relief and slowly nods her head. The lady bows and thanks the assistant profusely. Jinyoung just tells her it’s no problem and carries the baby outside the office.

From his position, Jaebum can see his assistant gently bouncing the baby on his hip and rub a thumb on his chubby cheeks to free it from cracker crumbs.

“Jinyoung-ssi’s great with kids.” This has the lawyer snapping his head up to look at his client, the woman looking on at Jinyoung and her son.

“He’ll make a great father one day, don’t you think, Atty. Im?” She turns to look at him.

This makes Jaebum’s breath hitch but he doesn’t look at her - doesn’t turn to face her, too fixated on his assistant and the baby playing. The lawyer watches as a laughing Hyunjin runs into Jinyoung’s open arms before his assistant picks him up and gently turns them around, the scene oddly domestic. Suddenly, he’s being bombarded with images of a house - _their_ house - and Jinyoung rocking a baby - _their_ baby - to sleep and Jaebum just _wants_.

“Atty. Im?” Mrs. Hwang’s gentle voice gets his attention and he apologizes before proceeding with the appointment as usual but not before turning to look at the playroom one last time. He’s surprised when he sees Jinyoung looking at him, holding a sleepy Hyunjin in his arms and slowly rocking the baby to sleep. His assistant gives him a small, private smile before turning away so Jaebum turns back to Mrs. Hwang. She gives her a knowing smile and Jaebum blushes, coughing awkwardly into his fist and proceeding with the appointment.

When the appointment was almost done, Jinyoung quietly slips in with Hyunjin deeply asleep and drooling on his shoulder. He gently passes the child to his mother, cooing at the sleeping baby and caressing a finger down Hyunjin’s red cheek.

The lawyer can’t help but stare at the scene. Maybe Jaebum’s just imagining it but Jinyoung’s glowing and his gaze looks so tender as the younger boy coos at the child. Jaebum would be jealous of the lack of attention but the sight of Jinyoung so blissfully happy with a child takes his breath away and his mind was on its way to short-circuiting and his heart was threatening to beat right out his chest. He sees Jinyoung look up at him, soft smile still on his face as their eyes meet and they share a moment.

A loud cough pulls them both from the moment and they both look away. Jinyoung straightens up and bows quickly to both of them before leaving the room, ears all red.

Jaebum shuffles a few documents and avoids Mrs. Hwang’s gaze, continuing on with the discussion while ignoring the knowing smile on the woman’s face.

After the meeting, Jaebum gets up and heads to the cafeteria for some early dinner. When he arrives, he immediately spots Jinyoung sitting with Youngjae, Yugyeom, and Bambam from Administrative services. He takes the empty seat to Jinyoung’s left and steals a piece of pork from his assistant while Jinyoung’s busy arguing with Yugyeom. Jinyoung catches him in time and slaps his hand away with a tsk.

“But Jinyoungie,” Jaebum whines, “I’m hungry!”

Jinyoung just rolls his eyes and pushes a familiar blue lunchbox at him. The lawyer looks at him, confused.

“Just eat. I’ve already heated this for you.” Jinyoung answers, shoving a pair of chopsticks at the older boy and turns away with a blush high on his cheeks.

Jaebum shrugs and opens the lunchbox, surprised to see various kinds of gimbap. Jinyoung pushes another container at him, filled with cut strawberries and melon. Yugyeom tries to reach for one melon slice but Jinyoung slaps his hand away.

“Ow! What was that for?” Yugyeom glares at him, cradling his hand close to his chest.

“Go get your own food.” Jinyoung calmly says as he continues eating, not even bothering to look up.

“It’s just one piece!” Yugyeom cried.

“Ah, leave him be, Gyeomie. It’s not everyday he packs lunch for his husband.” Bambam smirks and dusts away some crumbs from his lap before getting up and fixing his suit. Honestly, Jinyoung doesn’t understand how the hell he gets away with wearing a shiny, gold embroidered suit in the office. The younger boy looks like he’s about to walk at Seoul Fashion week, not doing boring paperwork at an office. Jinyoung has his theories and none have proved to be right so far.

“Come on, I’ll buy you some cake later. Break’s almost over.” The two youngest stand up and head for the door.

Youngjae turns and sees Jinyoung’s bowed head, face red and aggressively spearing a piece of meat, muttering under his breath. Jaebum coughs and his face is equally if not more red than his assistant’s, stuffing piece after piece of gimbap in his mouth.

Youngjae sighs. “Fucking oblivious,” he mutters under his breath and goes back to his own sandwich.


	3. Sunday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what? another update?
> 
> hope you guys enjoy it!

The loud ring of the doorbell has Jaebum getting up from his couch on a blessedly free Sunday night, confused but grateful for the distraction from the movie he was watching. He opens the door to find Jinyoung on the other side, smiling at him with a big plastic bag full of groceries while wearing his old hoodie from law school. The lawyer was about to call him out for stealing his clothes again but seeing the man he’s desperately in love with wear his clothes always makes him feel giddy so he drops the argument for now.

“Hi, hyung.” he greets and starts shouldering his way inside.

Jaebum doesn’t protest and moves aside to let Jinyoung in, taking the plastic bag and peeking inside.

“What’s all this?” Jaebum asks and lifts his head to look at Jinyoung who was already on his knees and petting the kittens who were crowding around him and demanding his attention.

“Ah, I was craving for some kimchi jjigae.” The younger man says and gives him a look. Jaebum rolls his eyes and sighs, trying to sound exasperated but it came out a bit too fond for his liking.

“Yah! If you wanted some, you could’ve just bought some from the store or made it yourself.”

“But hyung! You make the _best_ kimchi jjigae!” Jinyoung whines and he’s already pouting, prepared to start full on whining again in case Jaebum refuses.

He relents because Jaebum could never say no to his best friend and he’s already heading off to the kitchen, fully expecting his kids to follow but they all ignore him in favor of the newcomer, mewling and pawing at Jinyoung. Jaebum honestly feels a little betrayed that his cats - his _babies_ \- basically forgot he existed as soon as Jinyoung arrived.

**_Jaebum_ **

_do u think jinyoung rubs catnip on himself?_

**_Jackson_ **

_You have weird kinks, hyung._

**_Jackson_ **

_But I won’t judge! I knew you’ve always had a kitten kink._

**_Jackson_ **

_Or like a daddy kink_

**_Jackson_ **

_And a choking kink_  

**_Jaebum_ **

_jfc forget i asked_

  ** _Jackson_**

 _Or maybe you’re into toys? Or threesomes? I wouldn’t mind. ;)_  

**_Jaebum_ **

_i’m blocking u_

 

**_Jackson_ **

_:(_

Jaebum closes his phone and rubs his hands on his face. He shouldn’t have messaged Jackson; he’ll never hear the end of it from him on Monday morning.

A small _mrow_ has him turning his head and he sees Odd on the counter, looking at him curiously. Jaebum feels a smile form on his face and scratches the kitten under the chin. Jinyoung’s deep laugh has them both looking at the living room where his best friend is currently on the floor, waving a cat toy at his other two kittens. Koonta is lunging at colorful feather while Nora looks on with disinterest, moving to curl up on Jinyoung’s lap. His two kids were traitors and they refused to leave Jinyoung’s side ever since he came over, crowding around him and following him everywhere like two little ducklings.

The rustle of plastic has Jaebum turning his head to find Koonta snooping through the food that Jinyoung brought over. He shoos his little kitten away to start preparing dinner and lets himself get lost in the motions of cooking some jjigae. He almost drops the spoon he was using to mix the soup when he feels a hand on his waist and Jinyoung’s cheek on his shoulder, his familiar warmth and scent washing over the older man. The hand further moves to the pocket of his hoodie and starts gently rubbing his stomach through the layers.

“I’ve already set the table. Hurry up, hyung.” Jinyoung says but he doesn’t make any move to detach himself or stop rubbing the older boy’s tummy.

They hear a soft meow and they both look up to see Nora on the counter, watching them as she licks her paw. He feels more than hears Jinyoung chuckle and watches as he reaches out to gently scratch her behind the ears.

Jaebum can feel his heart beating twice as fast at seeing Jinyoung wrapped up in his hoodie, cuddling him and giving the kids all the attention they wanted. God, he ached for it. He wants this, every day, for the rest of his life. Jinyoung turns his head and digs his chin on his shoulder, looking up at Jaebum with a smile on his face. He was close, so achingly close that he only had to lean down and they’d be kissing. His eyes flicker down to the younger boy’s lips and he sees Jinyoung’s eyes widen for a beat before they slowly close. He shouldn’t. He knows he shouldn’t but he can’t help himself, he’s a weak man when it comes to Jinyoung after all, so Jaebum winds an arm around the younger’s waist and pulls him closer to give him a soft, gentle kiss on the forehead. He feels the younger boy’s warm breath on his neck and reluctantly pulls away to nudge him to the dining room.

“I’ll be done in a while. Go feed the kids.” Jaebum turns back to the food to avoid his best friend’s eyes. He hears Jinyoung clear his throat and his footsteps grow steadily quieter as he walks away. The older man didn’t realize he was holding his breath until he hears the clattering of cat food hitting metal. Jaebum deflates and buries his face in his hands, mentally berating himself for being so impulsive and praying his best friend will just let it slide and act like it never happened.

\-----

Dinner was awkward at first with both men keeping quiet and too afraid to address the weird tension in the room, the only sounds being the clinking of utensils against the bowls and their occasional slurping. Jinyoung’s ringtone breaks the tense atmosphere, the younger man excusing himself to answer the call in the kitchen. Jaebum releases a heavy sigh and crumples in his seat when Jinyoung’s out of sight. He quickly pulls out his phone and sends a text to Jackson in hopes of distracting himself.

**_Jaebum_ **

_hey don’t forget the Bang v. Shin files ok?_

 

**_Jackson_ **

_Sure, hyung. I’ll be there in about an hour._

He hears Jinyoung’s voice get louder as he walks back to the dining room, tone fond and teasing. The younger man plops on the seat he was previously occupying and sets his phone on loudspeaker.

“Mom, Jaebum hyung’s here.”

“Jaebum-ah! How are you, son? We haven’t seen you in so long!” Jinyoung’s mother coos.

“I’m fine, eomoni. Jinyoung’s a really great assistant and he’s been making sure I don’t overwork myself.” Jaebum looks at the younger man and they both share a smile as Jinyoung reaches out to gently squeeze the lawyer’s hand.

The conversation starts flowing as they both catch up with Jinyoung’s parents, the awkward atmosphere fading. The call ends with both of them promising to visit and have dinner with the Parks soon.

Jaebum gets up and takes their bowls to the sink, leaving it there to wash later. He sees Jinyoung move to the living room and curl up on the couch, Nora immediately jumping on the arm of the sofa so she could get more attention. The lawyer joins him and hits play on the tv, the movie playing where he left off before Jinyoung came over. He’s not even surprised when Jinyoung snuggles up to him later, pushing Jaebum so he’s on his back and the younger boy is laying on his chest. A hand automatically goes up to Jinyoung’s hair, petting him as the older man ducks his head to breathe in the familiar scent of Jinyoung’s coconut shampoo that he’s been using since high school. Soon, he feels the younger man drifting off, his breathing going deep and steady. Jaebum smiles and presses a light kiss onto Jinyoung’s hair before turning his attention back to the movie as he briefly thinks how this is oddly reminiscent of the rare weekends when they were still in university and too lazy to meet up with Jackson at a party.

Jackson comes barging in 30 minutes later, making so much noise that it has Jinyoung stirring on top of him but he doesn’t wake.

“Hyung, I ha--” The younger lawyer stops in his tracks when he sees both of them on the couch, Jaebum gesturing at the sleeping boy on top of him. Jackson just smirks and puts down the documents on the coffee table, hurriedly bidding his hyung a goodbye but not before taking a sneaky photo of the two of them from the hallway and sending it to their group chat.

 

**_Jackson_ **

_Jackson has sent an image to the JJPARENTS group chat._

**_Bambam_ **

_They’re so stupid. It hurts._  

**_Yugyeom_ **

_Can’t we just stuff them in a closet so they can kiss already?_  

**_Youngjae_ **

_Yugyeom, are you reading shoujo mangas again?_  

**_Yugyeom_ **

_It’s for research, Youngjae hyung!_

  ** _Jackson_**

_Bold of you to assume we haven’t already done that. I think I felt my soul leave my body when Jinyoung almost ran me over with his car after we locked them in a closet during Mark hyung’s party. He’s evil, I tell you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is unbeta-ed so if you see any mistakes, pls feel free to let me know.


	4. Thursday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there's a little gift for u guys at the end hehe 💖

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello i'm back lol
> 
> thank u to my one and only beta and my number 1 enabler. u know who u are ;)

**20:14. Thursday.**

Jaebum rubs his eyes and leans back in his seat, waiting for the program to finish saving up the final draft of the pleadings. It’s a little late and he’s getting a bit hungry but he just brushes it off. _Better finish everything so I have less things to worry about tomorrow_ , he thinks.

Once finished, he pulls up the Affidavit, thankful that this one only requires minimal editing on his end. It’s as he’s typing up the last of the evidence presented by his client that he gets a notification -- a video call request from Jinyoung. Jaebum has never clicked the ‘accept’ button faster, silently grateful for the momentary distraction. Besides, he missed his best friend the whole time he was away on a conference and a mini vacation to LA along with Youngjae but Jinyoung doesn’t have to know that. He didn’t have to know how Jaebum got a tiny bit jealous when he uploaded a photo with Kim Kwon, one of Jaebum’s sunbaes in law school who now works as a Prosecutor; Or how he got a little sulky when Mark uploaded a video of their good friend whom they haven’t seen in a while, Peniel, sitting on Jinyoung’s lap and talking about Jinyoung’s ass, of all things.

Childish feelings aside, it really looked like the two legal assistants enjoyed their time in LA with Mark. They can also see that Mark missed them both, too, what with the way he spoiled the two of them and refused to let them spend a single cent during the whole trip. That set off a sulky Jackson, demanding why he wasn’t treated the same when he spent over a week in LA a few months ago. Mark shut him down with a few choice words but placates him with a promise to take Jackson to Disneyworld when he comes back next summer, doesn’t even hide the fond tone he unknowingly gets whenever they talk.

He finishes up his document as he waits for the video to load, hurrying to get to the last two he needed to do, saving the hardest ones for last. He almost makes a typo when it finally loads and Jinyoung comes on, makeup a bit smudged but there nonetheless, making his eyes look more cat-like and dangerous. It doesn’t help that his lips are even redder than usual, far from the usual soft pink. Jinyoung smiles on screen, all teeth and eye whiskers as he waves at him.

“Hi Hyung!” the audio was a bit staticy but the older man smiles when Jinyoung lets out a little frustrated sigh when his phone slips for the second time as he tries to position it on the bedside table. When Jinyoung finally manages to get it to stay upright, he plops on the bed and that’s when Jaebum sees the shirt he’s wearing.

He’s seen it before, countless times during university parties but that doesn’t mean the effect has worn out. It was cuter then, back when Jinyoung had a smaller frame and it bunched around the shoulder area and hid the giant gaping hole. But now -- with a bigger physique, the hole is more prominent, milky skin staring back at Jaebum as Jinyoung leans on one arm and props his chin on the exposed shoulder, his pouty lips complementing pale skin even with the shitty lighting from the lamp in Mark’s guest room. He shouldn’t be staring but he’s a weak man so he gives himself a moment before his eyes shift to look at Jinyoung’s face, the younger’s lips pulled into a smirk and his eyes watching him. Jaebum abruptly coughs, looking away from Jinyoung’s knowing smile when his eyes land on the time.

“Isn’t it late? Why aren’t you asleep yet?” Jaebum doesn’t look back at the video and instead turns his attention back to his work, saving the file and queueing it for printing tomorrow. He hears some shuffling before Jinyoung answers, “Went clubbing with Youngjae and Mark hyung and we just got back like half an hour ago.” Jaebum hums in reply as he pulls up the last file he needs to go through and review.

Jinyoung yawns and stretches -- exactly like how his cats are at home, Jaebum observes. He’s rubbing one eye with a sleepy pout on his face and Jaebum’s fond. “Go to sleep, Jinyoung-ah.” The younger man nods, getting up and walking out of frame. He hears a muffled _stay there, hyung_ so he does and just switches back to work while Jinyoung gets ready for bed.

He comes back dressed in a pink sweater and flannel pajamas, face free from makeup and damp hair flopping down on his forehead, looking sleepy and soft. Jaebum is starting to feel the exhaustion creeping into his bones as he, too, lets out a big yawn. He sees Jinyoung smile at him from the little video on the corner of the screen, watching him work. It’s unnerving.

“Are you done packing?” The older asks, editing the last few paragraphs to avoid looking at Jinyoung’s soft fond gaze. He gets a quiet _mmhm_ in response but Jinyoung doesn’t follow up with anything more, instead moving to plug in his phone and get ready for bed.

Jaebum finishes up the last few paragraphs, checking it over before saving it when he suddenly remembers the argument he needed to type up for next month’s hearing. He could _technically_ do this next week but he wanted to get most of the work down _now_ so he just has to print and organize everything tomorrow. The lawyer groans and rubs his eyes, exhaustion taking its toll but willing his mind and body to power through so he’ll have tomorrow free. With a grumble, he opens up another document and starts typing.

“Are you still at the office?” Jinyoung’s smoky voice floats in. The lawyer hums and gets up for a quick bathroom break and rushing back to his seat and get started on half of the document. Jinyoung has started quietly singing in the background, a slow tune that fills his office and lulls him to a sleepy calm. Jaebum leans back in his chair, thanking his past self for buying an expensive and very comfortable one, and closes his eyes. _Just a quick nap._ He mentally tells himself as he succumbs to the exhaustion with Jinyoung still humming in the background.

\--

He wakes up to aggressive whisper shouting and a familiar snicker. He lifts his head, eyes squinting as he adjusts to the light and is met with Jackson and Bambam standing in front of his office, phones poised it front of them and Yugyeom doubled over himself, squawking laughter filling the small room. 

Ignoring them, he turns to his computer and sees Jinyoung still asleep, cheeks mushed on the pillow and lips pushed in a sleepy pout -- a sight he thinks he’ll never get tired of since they started having sleepovers in high school. He stretches and looks down to the digital clock on the monitor, 08:45 glaring back at him. Jaebum freezes. _I slept through the night!_ He checks through all the documents and sighs in relief when he has most of the urgent work done, quickly sending them off to the printer and sorting them. Saving his most recent work, he fondly watches Jinyoung for a moment before he types a quick message to the sleeping man.  


**_Jaebum_ **

_Leaving the office. See you later when I pick you up, Jinyoungie._

\--

**(bonus)**

 Jinyoung slides into his cubicle, waiting for his computer to boot up while he sorts through their mail. It’s been a few days since he got back from his trip with Youngjae and the jetlag mostly gone now.

“Jinyoung!” Jackson’s always screaming in the morning. Nobody’s surprised but he can see some of their colleagues turn to glare at the young lawyer, probably hadn’t had their morning coffees yet. The assistant looks up to see the young lawyer running towards his cubicle, satchel flapping against his thigh as he waves frantically with a big smile on his face. Jinyoung also hears the quiet swoosh of Jaebum exiting his office and the smell of freshly-made coffee fills the air as the older man sets down his new mug Mark got him as a farewell present, the mug shaped like a curvy peach. The rest of the guys thought it was hilarious with Jackson squealing in delight. _Peach Prince_ , he whispered and Jinyoung felt a blush rise on his cheeks.

Jackson reaches his cubicle and opens his mouth to say something when a loud “Jinyoung hyung!” interrupts him. Yugyeom and Bambam come up to him, toothy smiles on their faces. Jackson turns to him, manic smile on his face as they all crowd around the legal assistant.

“What do you want?” Jaebum says, tone exasperated. He takes a long sip from his coffee and raises one eyebrow, waiting.

Bambam smirks at him, “I heard you slept with Jinyoung hyung last Thursday.” Jackson lets out a loud _whoop_ before being forcefully dragged to his own office by his very tired assistant, Youngjae. Jaebum almost chokes on his coffee, frantically checking around to see if anyone heard them and sighs in relief when no one seems to be paying attention to them. The lawyer looks at Jinyoung, scared to see his reaction but the younger man had his face buried in his arms, ears a flaming red and shoulders shaking. _Jinyoung’s crying._ Shocked and furious, he grabs a nearby folder and starts running after Yugyeom and Bambam -- who are cackling and screeching along the hallway like a bunch of children.

Jinyoung gets up a moment later and sighs, cheeks pink and small smile on his face. “We did, didn’t we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i would also like to thank that otp prompt generator that was going around twitter for the bonus scene hehe.


	5. Monday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dj khaled voice _another one_ :DDD

Jaebum was leisurely walking in the lobby of their firm, steps slow and unhurried as he munches on a fruit cup. The squeak of his rubber slippers echo as he walks closer to his office. He checks his watch. _10:36_. Jinyoung’s not at his cubicle but the lawyer spies the familiar black leather of his assistant's worn satchel and an almost empty mug of coffee so he knows that Jinyoung’s already arrived.

He enters the office, dropping his bag and removing his coat. Jaebum knows he really shouldn’t be wearing his Snoop Dogg t-shirt tucked into his black slacks to work on a Monday but he didn’t have any client appointments or meetings today and he was planning on finally finishing that argument for the Kang case. In other words, he was planning on staying in his office and finishing everything in hopes of leaving early for once. He figures he can probably hide from Yugyeom and Bambam by not leaving his office unless it’s for bathroom breaks and they don’t really check your shoes if you run fast enough.

While waiting for his computer to boot up, he checks his phone for some new places he can go to later all while secretly hoping his assistant is free for the night so he can invite him out to eat. He’s already found the perfect place and looks up when he hears someone entering his office, his assistant carrying one arm full of files and dressed in a crisp white button tucked into black slacks, and black shoes shining. His hair, which is normally in a lazy heap is now coiffed upward. Jinyoung’s busy looking through the files he’s carrying as he makes his way to the coffee maker, pressing a few buttons as the machine whirrs and fills up Jaebum’s giant cat paw mug (he definitely did _not_ squeal when he unwrapped Youngjae’s Christmas present from two years ago). His assistant hasn’t noticed him yet so he pulls up his email inbox to start replying to his urgent emails. He doesn’t look up when he hears the gentle thud of the mug being dropped and sees Jinyoung setting the folders on his desk so he doesn’t see the bewildered expression on his assistant’s face.

“Hyung,” the younger starts. Jaebum just hums questioningly.

“Please don’t tell me you’re wearing that today.” Jinyoung hates this particular shirt so Jaebum isn’t surprised by this and just ignores his assistant in favour of scrolling through his work-related emails and grabbing his mug for a sip.

When he doesn’t respond, Jinyoung just sighs (probably rolling his eyes by the sound of it). “Hyung, the hearing for Dr. Seo’s case will be at 1pm today.”

This has him freezing, mug halfway to his mouth and gaping at his assistant. Jinyoung has his arms crossed over his chest (Jaebum definitely _ignores_ the way it emphasises his arms) and has one eyebrow raised.

“O-of course I didn’t forget!” He tries to laugh it off like it’s absurd but Jinyoung can hear the slight panic in his voice as he frantically checks his email and work calendar.

Jinyoung moves towards the little closet in Jaebum’s office and pulls out a baby blue shirt, neatly pressed and hanging on one finger while he unearths a pair of black dress shoes that Jaebum forgot was there. His assistant moves to hang it up on a nearby coat rack then levels him with a look.

“You have a few hours to get ready. Get to it, hyung.” His voice was even but his gaze was piercing. Jinyoung meant business.

The lawyer could only nod weakly, chastised, turning back to his computer when he hears his assistant opening the door. “I mean it, Attorney Im! No more cat videos on instagram!” is what Jinyoung parts with so Jaebum sighs and pulls up his files for the hearing.

\--

Half an hour later, Jinyoung deposits his blue lunchbox filled with rice, omelette, and some grilled meat along with a little thermos of fish cake soup while the lawyer is busy going through each file. Jaebum momentarily looks up to thank him with a soft _thanks, Jinyoungie_ that has his assistant hurriedly leaving his office with flaming cheeks.

Jaebum smiles at the little Snorlax face on his omelette and plucks the little note tacked onto the thermos. _Good luck!!_

He devours everything and sends another thank you text to his assistant.

\--

An hour until the start of the hearing, Jinyoung comes barging in and tells him to change, practically throwing the shirt at him so Jaebum obeys. The lawyer comes back to his office with Jinyoung sorting all the files into one folder, throwing the black shirt on his desk chair and putting on his coat before picking up the folder Jinyoung just sorted through. He hears his assistant click his tongue before a hand is on his stomach, pulling at his dress shirt to fix the haphazard tuck Jaebum did. It startles Jaebum but Jinyoung ignores him in favor of fixing his clothes. Jaebum eventually relaxes and sets the folder aside, knowing that he won’t be able to concentrate on with his assistant fussing over him and desperately trying to remove the stray pieces of cat hair stuck on his coat. Jinyoung gently holds his chin and moves his head to the side before running his fingers through the little pieces of silver on his left ear.

“You need to remove these, Hyung.” He can feel Jinyoung’s warm breath on his jaw, didn’t realize how close they actually were. He nods and moves to do just that when a hand on his wrist stops him. Jinyoung gently tugs on his ear, a silent question of _may I?_ that has the lawyer nodding. Jaebum leans forward, head resting on the younger’s chest and hands grabbing onto the soft waist as gentle fingers carefully remove the pieces of silver on both ears. It leaves the skin red and Jinyoung coos a bit, rubbing the reddened skin but doesn’t step out of his grip right away. The lawyer looks up, silently thanking his assistant with a meaningful look and pushing the black-framed glasses further up Jinyoung’s nose from when they slid down.

A series of quick, urgent knocks has them jumping away from each other, moment forgotten. Youngjae was frantically pointing at his watch and Bambam was making gagging noises and disgusted faces at them. Jinyoung rubs the back of his neck and murmurs a quiet _good luck_ before shuffling to his cubicle to gather more files and head to the courtroom, leaving the lawyer reeling and with his heart beating like crazy in his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the week is almost over so we only have a few chapters left!

**Author's Note:**

> yay! you've made it!


End file.
